5 Days
by Hope-candy
Summary: Yyhinu crossover. Au..Yaoi.


Funniest 5 days in school ~~~ Au Inu-yasha/Yu yu Hakusho crossover. There all in predigest privet school in America. Rated-Pg. for comedy !!!!!! "Oh great. I will be late to class." Said Kagome as she ran down the hall. "Where is she" asked Inu-yasha "I'll go look for her." Stated Shippo as he left the room. "People please get out your math books and turn to page 134." Mrs. Ichijose commanded. "Hi Hiei" said Kagome "Kagome 3 kids are looking for you." Hiei stated. "WHAT!!!!!" yelled Kagome. "You herd me." Stated Hiei calmly. They headed towards class in a hurry. "There you are." Said Miroku "umm.. Hi" said Kagome out of breath Hiei no longer behind her.  
  
[After math class]  
  
"Do I have a detention?" asked Kagome "yes, no one comes late to my class." Said Mrs. Ichijose. "Boy that is rough," said Inu-yasha ". I would shut up if I where you Inu-yasha." Said Kurama. "Can it Kurama." Inuyasha yelled. "Oh yes he is scared now" teases Shippo. "You too shippo." Yelled Inu-yasha. "Take your own advice hanyou."Said Sesshomaru. "Do you wanna die?" yelled Inu-yasha. "Shut-up" yelled Kagome. "I like her aptitude". Said Yuski "BAKA!! Grrr bark bark" yelled Inu-yasha "We don't under stand doggie talk." Teased Hiei.  
  
[The next day]  
  
"Get up Kuawbra! Go away Shippo." Said Kayko. " Mmm...blood." Said Mieoga " Aaahhh.. Something is drinking my blood." Yelled Naraku "The ramen is getting cold" said Inuyasha. (later) Koga got dragged down the steps by Hiei. "dumb wolf". Hiei complained. " Class time." Said Mrs. Ichijose.  
[even Later that day] "Kurama. Are you a boy" asked Miroku. "yes." Said Kurama. "Then will you sleep in my bed to night?" asked Miroku. Boom "ow oh hiei...um..hi" said Miroku rubing a bruse forming on his head. "I want to kill him." Sid Hiei. "Ok." Said Kurama Boom. "Ow" yelled Miroku. (in another room) "lord inuyasha I do not thank your friend like me" said Myoga. "why do you say that"asked Inuyasha. "I drank his blood and he yelled." "Oh., well that hurts." "I see." (another room) "hey Kuawbara how can we have a meeting if your leader did not come?" asked Naraku. "Oh right the meeting...um...forgot."  
  
[ the next day ] "3 more days until we graduate." yuski said in a happy tone of voice. "When I get out of this stupid school I will ask kurama to marry me." Said Hiei ." I will not let him know" said Inuyasha  
" let me know what?" asked Kurama "oh nothing." Said Inu-yasha " Oh really." Said Kurama " Just go to math class. " said Hiei  
" Oh., I will Hiei." Said Kurama "that was close. " said Inu- yasha " sesshomaru I thank your both and hiei are not telling me something." Said Kurama "ok I will took to them." Said Sesshomaru "good." Said Kurama ( in a other room) " shippo get up." Said Sango " hu?" asked Shippo " did you here?" asked Sango "No I did not." Said Shippo " then I will tell you , hiei is planing on marring kurama." "Who told you that ?" Asked Shippo " Inuyasha ." said Sango ( in a other room)  
" Oh, Kurama Hiei is planing on marring you "said Kuawbara. " What!" yelled Kurama.  
" Sesshoaru told me." Said Kuawbra " Who did you tell?" Ask Hiei . "The whole schooL; But kurama. " Said Inu-yasha "You bloody hanyou ." said Hiei " I do not have blood on me." Said Inu-yasha "Yet" said Hiei " Ummm . running now." Said Inu-yasha " Do not bother" said Kurama " Good by. " Inuyasha said be for running away. " Fool." Hiei said be for running after him. Boom. "ow...my arm." Said Inuyasha "That reminds me Hiei, Kurama, and, Miroku all have detection for fighting." Said Mrs. Ichijose. " You too Inuyasha" said Mrs. Ichijose.  
[The next day]  
  
"Ok now get out, and you all have better not come back!" Said Mrs. Ichijose. Then Kurama picked up a diploma.  
[5 years later] (At a class reunion. In May) "Hi Yuski" said Sango. " Hi too you to" said Yuski "If interdiction are done I would like to let all of you know why Kurama and Hiei aren't here." Said Shippo "Tell us all ready". Demand Inu-yasha " I will if you stop yelling; It is there kid." Said Shippo Just then the door swung open. "Hi every one." Said Kurama Whose holding a baby in his arms. With 3 eyes, two of them green, the other one red and black hair, fox ears. Hiei and Kurama came in to the room and put the baby in a crib. " I would like to intrudes all of you to Amy" Said Hiei "umm.. Sango" Said Miroku. "Don't you even!"warned Sango. "sh.. Amy is sleeping." Said Kurama. "And how dose that mean we need to be quiet!?" Asked Naraku loudly. Wa..wa.wa. "If you are to loud the baby will get up and start crying." Hiei expanded. "Oh" Said Naraku a little quieter. "I'll go take care of Amy" Said Hiei  
[After the party] "Good-bye" Said Inu-yasha as he and Kagome left. With Shippo following them. ~~Pleases review ~~~ THE END 


End file.
